


[HD]Make It Through the Rain

by Armora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-26 11:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armora/pseuds/Armora
Summary: 战争在Harry毕业后打响，而Draco选择了和他对立的阵营，并活跃于各个战场上。长达三年的战争结束后，Draco Malfoy作为食死徒接受了摄魂怪之吻，而Harry从Severus Snape那得到了他的日记。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
重开+大（重）修（写）  
Lof上有古早版本

Harry Potter's Pov

“这是什么？”Harry瞪着那本深色的皮革本子。  
Hogwarts前任魔药教师——Severus Snape阴沉地望着他，修长苍白的手如章鱼足般将它的书脊牢牢地扣在掌心。  
Harry对这样的景象难以控制地眯起眼：尽管他接受了Snape是他们这边的人，并在另一个阵营中持续保护了他快十年之久的事实，可这改变不了他看到那双黑色眼睛时从胃里泛上的厌恶与憎恨。但出乎他意料的是，魔药教师对这明晃晃的反抗与恶意视若无睹，与Harry在上学时收获的那一大箩筐的讽刺和侮辱相比，战争结束后的Snape安静得过分。他甚至放弃了Hogwarts的教职，不过或许很大部分是因为家长纷纷寄信告诉学校他们不需要一个前食死徒教师的缘故。  
Harry甩了甩头，将注意力重新放到了那个本子上。  
“这是什么？”他茫然地又问了一遍。

Snape大声地喷出一口气：“这是……Draco的日记。”他瞪着Harry的神情就好像这是理所当然的事情一样。  
Harry感到了莫名其妙： “为什么给我？"  
他并没有伸手去接，因为他从学生时代起便厌恶着Draco Malfoy所触碰的一切东西。而当年轻的食死徒在他的面前对D.A成员使用了不可饶恕咒后，他甚至无法忍受他呼吸过的空气。  
  
Snape的表情在听到了他的回答后扭曲了一下，随后他便猝不及防地上前了一步，将本子粗暴地塞进了Harry的怀中。  
“因为我坚持。看完它。”就像是给学生布置下一篇十四英尺长的论文那样，Snape用不容置疑的口气将它宣判给了Harry，并在后者能够开口反驳前翻滚着袍浪离开了。  
  
  
—  
  
“你最好还是照着Snape教授说的做。"Hermione第二十六次地在他耳边重复。  
Harry望望那个一个星期前就被丢弃在壁炉上的皮革本子。   
“如果你这么感兴趣，你可以把它带走。"Harry提议，但Hermione立刻摇了摇头。  
  
“Snape教授说的是你。”她坚持，"而且这是私人物品。"  
哦。Harry叹了一口气。见鬼的私人物品。一般而言，有名的死人没有私人物品，通常意义上的私人属性是具有纪念、宣传，或者煽动价值的同义词。尤其是他们的日记——像是伟大的正义领袖Dumbledor的——会被挂起来展览，而Malfoy的那些就该被烧掉，以防它是什么。Harry不愿去想Snape究竟做了什么来留下它。  
  
“况且这是一个巫师的笔记本。”Hermione继续在他的耳边喋喋不休，“谁知道呢？尤其是像Malfoy这样来自古老的巫师家族的，那上头肯定有许多保护魔法，说不定Snape最近才腾出手来破解了它……”

  
“你说腾出手？”Harry耸了耸肩，“我想他应该清闲得很，我记得他甚至不回去教书了。”  
Hermione露出惊讶的神情，眨了眨眼：“怎么，Harry，你们在战后没有联系过吗？”  
“我看不出来这有什么必要。”Harry感到有些生气，她还总像以前那样管着他。  
Hermione眯起眼，蓬乱的棕色头发让她看上去像只被踩了尾巴的猫。  
“你听起来和Ron越来越像了。”她说，“很抱歉我这么说……但是，Harry，为什么你不能像在战争时那样表现得成熟些呢？比如放下仇恨，关心关心你的同僚什么的。”她深吸了一口气，“看，Harry，如果你根本不在乎我的意见，那么为什么还要把我叫过来呢？”  
在女巫恼怒地把随身的一只白色小包用力甩上肩膀， Harry迅速地感到了一丝懊恼与不快，尽管大部分的他反复无声尖叫着女巫根本是在无理取闹，但是他仍迅速地从沙发上跳了起来，试图去抓女巫的肩膀。  
他喊道：“等等，Hermione！”  
但棕发女巫的动作出乎他意料地灵巧。她躲过了他的手，站在了壁炉旁。  
Harry绝望地想到了更早些时候，他通过双面镜与Ron进行的谈话。  
“嘿，Hermione！”他无措地向前伸出双手，“你又和Ron吵架了吗？”  
Hermione挑起眉，边往壁炉里撒了一把飞路粉，腾起的魔法火焰将她的头发照成了诡异难看的褐绿色。  
“最近没有。”她说，“让我猜猜，Ron或许让你把日记本烧掉吧？”  
Harry摇摇头：“事实上，他让我听你的。”  
他望着女巫有些惊讶的脸，低声说：“他说……他想你们在战争中已经吵完所有的架了。”  
后者的表情一瞬间显得有些痛苦。“啊，是啊。”她说。  
女巫语气里的妥协让Harry再度鼓起了勇气：“我是说——我想，我们三个在打仗的时候都已经吵够了。”  
Hermione的眼神里流露出了“瞧瞧，说这话的是谁啊”的神情，但她依旧肉眼可见地软化了。  
因此Harry勇敢地忽略掉了消极的那些，“你看，我只是需要一个解释，我想获得信息——呃，关于我为什么要这么做的信息。”他结结巴巴地说，“总之，这是你和Ron最大的区别？”

棕发女巫凝视他许久，终于轻轻地歪一歪头，露出了一个浅浅的笑容。  
“格兰芬多加五分。”她说，“好吧，Harry，我会告诉你。”  
她挥动了一下魔杖，熄灭了那蓬亮绿色的火焰，重新在那只单人沙发里坐下。  
“那么——你想从哪里听起？”她揉搓了一下自己的手指，“鉴于你已经在麻瓜界隐居了五年之久？”  
Harry笑了，他冲她眨眼：“我想，从烤饼干和冰镇南瓜汁开始？鉴于这一定是一个很长的故事。”  
  
—

Hermione Granger's Pov

没有人能拒绝Harry Potter。  
我的意思是，他是巫师界的救世主，他只身匹马打败了You-Know-Who，甚至还有一双漂亮的绿色眼睛！我猜，巫师界里大约有一半的人（无论是男人还是女人）都想爬上他的床，但是从来没有人真正的成功过。  
魔法部的D.A成员（包括我）把Harry几乎宠坏了。我们帮Harry弄到了一大堆的许可证，让Harry最终把自己的房子弄成一座密不透风的堡垒，几乎把我们全部人都关在了他的小世界外头。他的壁炉与猫头鹰信使是唯二连通魔法界的外部通道，除此之外，没有人能从正门走进他的房子里。  
可怜的Harry。我曾经感到迷惑：曾经那个热情洋溢、活力充沛的D.A领袖到哪儿去了？  
但答案很快便找上了我，毋需任何参考文献，只需用我所经历的一切：战争。  
战争让他在与人相处时变得性情反复，我甚至不得不怀疑他如此对待他的房子是想要把这个敏感、焦躁的Harry关起来，以免他无意地伤害到他在乎的那些人。  
我想这就是我无法拒绝Harry Potter的原因：他是一个战争的受害者。我总是会原谅他的。  
此刻，望着他因为我的故事而在沙发里笑得前仰后合，我感受到了一股成就感。他看上去充满了生机，对他错过的那五年充满好奇——我仿佛能够看见自信与力量重新回到了他的身体里。他就像一块海绵那样吸收着我告诉他的东西，时而快乐时而沉思。我告诉他许多D.A成员都成为了奥罗，但也有些人，像是Neville，成为了Sprout教授的实习生，正在努力学习更多艰深的草药学知识，而又好比我，一名神奇生物管理控制司人形科里的新员工。  
我告诉Harry，战争英雄的头衔为我们带来了很多东西：声望、优待，与你永远无法摆脱的人群。   
“Ron说他很高兴你尽管从小沐浴在英雄般的待遇中，但却并没有成长为一个小混蛋。”我对他说。  
Harry理所当然地耸耸肩：“因为他们并不总把我当英雄看待——他们偶尔也觉得我是个疯子，要么就是满口谎言的小混蛋。”  
“那就是D.A.存在的意义。”我开玩笑地对他说，“狠踢所有造你谣的人的屁股。”  
Harry的脸有些红，他发出了一声抗议的吼叫：“我没有那么不理智，Mione！倒是你，还有Snape，在大多数情况下总是致力于用一大通论述来证明我确实是个目光短浅、头脑简单的小混蛋！”  
我忍俊不禁：“我没有！”  
“不，你有。”Harry幼稚地回击。  
好吧，我并不打算和他来回地进行堪比Hogwarts一年级生的吵架。  
于是我岔开话题：“饼干不错。”

我想我大约讲了两三个小时，为Harry多少弥补了些他在圣诞节贺卡上多半看不到的那些逸事和糗事，直到我们喝完了整整一壶冰镇南瓜汁，并且清空了那盘Harry在两个街道外买来的麻瓜饼干。  
Harry微笑着站起来送我，走之前我的目光落在了那本可怜的日记上。  
“别让它在那儿继续吃灰了，Harry。”我给日记本施了一个清理一新，“你得庆幸这是个麻瓜本子。”  
Harry愁眉苦脸地将它接过来。要不是我还盯着他，他肯定会像被烫到手那样把它丢掉。  
他太恨Malfoy了。  
但让我松了一口气的是，Harry的眼里终于露出了妥协的神色。  
“你就非得叫Malfoy破坏我的好心情。”他随口抱怨，目送着我重新让壁炉里腾起绿色的火焰，“路上小心。”  
我扭过头，朝他露出一个大大的微笑，跨进了火焰里。

一阵天旋地转后，我降落在了自己的壁炉里。  
我的男朋友放下了他的魁地奇杂志，为我脸上还未褪去的笑容露出了惊讶的表情。  
“嘿，Mione。”他有些笨拙地说。  
“嘿。”我轻快地回应，边拍掉粘在头发和套裙上的炉灰。  
“让我猜猜。”Ron说，“是Harry？”  
我走过去坐在他身边，亲了亲他的脸颊。  
“奥罗实习怎么样？”  
“挺好的——但是别岔开话题。”Ron说，满脸都写着“我已经看透了你的小把戏”。好吧，他和Harry不大一样。我和他天天相处、天天谈话，他早就谙熟我的种种谈话习惯和风格。有时我还蛮喜欢他这种骄傲的表情的。  
“好吧。”我说，“的确，我带来了一个关于Harry的好消息：我们的英雄大约要回来了。”

—

Draco Malfoy's Writing 

于8月11日

今天是我和我的Slytherin在Manor共渡的第十二天。

(墨点）

我们仍未曾得到Lord正式的接见。  
我本该在离开Hogwarts后便立刻开始我的记录，但一场横穿了大半个英国的长途旅行让我们所有人都精疲力尽。其中最令人印象深刻的是一场异常的暴风雪。我们差点在其中迷失，幸好Severus提前寄给我们的徽章上的咒语还在起作用。它一直拼命地散发那种惨绿色的光芒（这让所有人拥有了被魔海草勒死的脸色），还一直发着热。  
走出暴风雪的中心区域后Daphne发现了穿着白色袍子的D.A.。他们哆哆嗦嗦地举着魔杖，仿佛那是根干树枝；行动迟缓地搜索着我们的身影。毫无疑问，黑巫师们会轻易地迷失方向，变成一具具冷冻的干尸。  
Pansy提议偷袭，但这只会过早地暴露我们的行踪；Crabbe和Goyle一心只想回到Manor好大吃一顿；而Blasie与我意见相同：我们应该尽早回到庄园。纯血是稀少的，因而更该显得珍贵。显而易见，我们不是正义一方轻而易举就能派出的那种大量劣质品：我们应该接受严格的训练，学习战斗的同时更应该学习如何保全自己以待下一次的卷土重来。  
——我在脑海中幻想着那支或许存在于未来的精锐队伍，一边无比挫败地感受凝重与恐慌交错着扭紧我的胃部。我们提心吊胆地绕过白袍人构筑出的魔法探测网，我几乎怀着虔诚的心情默念那些欺骗与隐匿的咒语，空着的另一只手里紧紧地攥着那枚深绿色的蛇形胸章。  
我们并没有急着离开D.A.的巡逻范围。相反的，我们就像真正的毒蛇那样潜伏在雪地中，等待空气中的魔法逐渐减弱，等待他们逐渐失去耐心。  
这个国家只有一个地方能欢迎我们，在死亡的压力下，就算是再愚蠢、再脾气火爆的巫师，都能学会等待。

可幸的是，我们的秘密出逃的确打了D.A.一个猝不及防。他们设下的屏障与陷阱少得可怜（几乎到了仁慈的地步）。但尽管如此，当我们到达Manor的前门时，六个Slytherin和我仍然显得疲惫不堪，而且——我必须承认的是——充满了恐惧。  
我们被安置在庄园的西翼。作为它曾经的主人，我并没有得到优待。我原本的卧室已经住下了三个食死徒。我在他们出动的时候悄悄地去看过一眼，它已经被改造（或者说是破坏）得面目全非了，而窗外的那片玫瑰花田对于一个十九岁的年轻人而言早已失去了吸引力，因此我并不感到多少可惜或怀念。 

我现在坐在预备食死徒的公共客厅中，挨着炉火写下这些文字。这里就像是公共休息室：女孩们裹着毯子小口地喝下热巧克力，Grabbe和Goyle永远坐在一块兴致勃勃地研究今天学习的黑魔法，Blasie与Theodore正在下高布石……在壁炉里的最后一点火星消失前，没有人想要离开这里回到自己的房间。

(墨点）

Dominus Illuminatio Mea.（主照亮我）*

(墨点墨点墨点）

于8月20日  
  
当Severus与Malfoy的家主同时训练你的时候，你往往很难在为自己处理好伤口后还保持清醒。我并不是说这样的强度超乎我的预料，我的意思是，它让我们看到我们还有多么的不足。父亲向我们保证，如果我们能够达到他们的要求，就能够得到Lord的垂青。我想他的意思是黑魔标记：只给他最忠诚、最强大的仆人。  
我想我还有很长的路要走，因为，正如我的父亲一针见血地指出的那样，“缺乏必要的紧张感”。我想那是因为我面对的是我的教父，我最尊敬的学校教师的缘故。无论如何，我不相信他会伤害我，他总是我们的保护者（或许有些过于偏袒了）。  
父亲轻蔑地看待我所表现出的这类轻率。对他而言，这是愚信。也就是说，它与义无反顾的爱同等糟糕。他说唯有忠诚是正确的，唯有服从祖训、服从于更伟大的利益是明智的。   
而母亲在他发表这一通演讲时总是低垂着头，而当她的丈夫离开后，只剩下我和她时她就会显而易见地开心起来。她不赞成父亲的看法，但她也从未向我阐述过她的想法。她就像这座Malfoy庄园，自从Lord来到庄园后便肉眼可见地一天天衰弱下去，粗鲁的狼人与巨人漠视它的价值，破坏它的草地、温室，甚至建筑。它的华贵与矜持被贬进了泥土里，它几乎要成为一个气味混杂、管理混乱，集监狱、食堂、会议厅和集体宿舍于一体的粗俗建筑物。  
母亲与我都不乐意看到它被这么糟蹋，但却无可奈何。Bella姨妈一直渴望将Black的财产也奉献出去，无时无刻不在我的母亲耳边鼓吹Lord的伟大，并劝她让自己快乐些。她对我说，只可惜她的弟弟是个Gryffindor，她没法继承Black的房产。她断言Malfoy庄园本身便会对这样的安排感到快乐，因为使用它的人是一群纯血和为纯血奋斗、工作的人。

Bella姨妈有时候也会给我单独上课，训练的内容比Severus和父亲教给我们的那些更加深奥，更加……邪恶。任何一个自诩正义的巫师根本不会有机会接触到它们，也绝对不会尝试。我用了比想象中更多的努力去学习它们（这让Bella姨妈很高兴），她说我会是预备役中最优秀的那个。  
我问她，这些咒语作用在人身上是否和作用在兔子或是白老鼠上一模一样？  
她说那会更具有冲击力。  
我又问，我们什么时候能加入战场？据我所知，有许多我的同龄人在为正义的那方战斗。

昨日Fenrir Greyback还得意洋洋地在餐桌上炫耀他口齿里的属于某个漂亮女孩的血肉，他绘声绘色地描述那些惨叫和死亡，完全不顾我们还在饭桌上。我完全失去了胃口，可他用那双充满血丝的浊黄色警告所有在座的Slytherin，仿佛只要我们其中一个人胆敢放下刀叉，他就会咬断我们的脖子。  
Daphne在昨晚哭着跑来敲我的门，她说她受够了。我好不容易把她哄回房间。  
Blasie坐在床上望着我，他说他更宁愿去战斗，只有战士才能在这儿得到确实的尊重。  
我呢？  
（墨点）  
我希望他们都活着……  
我无言地望着他，我想Blasie看出了我的软弱：他看上去又生气又沮丧，胸膛上下起伏，但他基于良好的教养忍住了所有即将奔突而出的指责与谩骂。又或许他只是不愿意看到我们的Slytherin小团体分崩离析……我不得不承认有些人还没有准备好，而有些人觉得好吃好喝地活着还不错。只有少数的人感到了那只黑鸦已经降临至我们的头顶，投下来自未来的阴影。

我最终只能告诉他，Lord不会等待太久。

—

Harry Potter's Pov

黑暗中传出了指尖鲁莽地划过木头桌面发出的沙沙声，它徒劳无功地响了一阵后，躺在床上的人终于失去了耐心。他朝着某个地方猛地挥手——一声痛呼，紧接着是重物坠地的声音。  
Harry猛地从床上坐了起来，艰难地试图同时适应黑暗与朦胧的视线。  
冰冷的空气争先恐后地扑向了他裸露在外的皮肤，让他逐渐地想起了昨晚的事：Hermione的故事，让人昏昏欲睡的淋浴，草草了事的晚餐，以及Malfoy的日记。  
妈的。  
他从枕头下抽出魔杖，先用飞来咒唤来了他的眼镜。将那微微扭曲的冰凉镜架架上鼻梁后，他点亮了灯，然后趴在床沿上，将那本日记捞进怀里。  
昨晚他打定注意要把它当作一个睡前读物，这样他无论看到什么都不会太过于深究，也不至于唤回那些他好不容易压在记忆深处的旧事。  
他翻开日记本，却不由得惊讶日记本里的字体与封面格格不入。他依旧能从其中看到相当良好的教养痕迹，但它却并没有他想象中的花哨。他几乎能构想出那支羽毛笔——那一定是一只细长坚硬，末端锋利的笔，Malfoy将它灌满了深蓝色的墨水，用力地结束每一个y和i。这些字母的尖锐结尾让Harry的脑中奇异地勾画出了他想象中的那种冷兵器时代：充满着铮亮的盔甲与磨厉的刀剑，甚至还有马鸣声。 

那些字母仿佛具有女妖般的诱惑力量，他情不自禁地开始了阅读。

“今天是我和我的Slytherin在Manor共渡的第十二天……”

tbc. 

*主照亮我，即The Lord is my light.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

他打了一个哈欠，确认自己并未完全清醒。可Kreacher啪地一声出现在床尾的地毯中央，冲他深深地鞠了一躬。  
“Harry主人的早餐已经做好了。”它用低沉、粗哑的声音说道。  
Harry不大自在地将自己往被子里又缩了缩：“好的，谢谢你。”  
年老的小精灵再度将自己的长鼻子压在了地毯上，但并未退出他的房间。Harry意识到它的脸色有些僵硬。  
“怎么了？”  
Kreacher低声回答道：“您有一封猫头鹰邮件，”它又将身子往下压了些，“那位麻种小姐想连接主人的飞路网，但是那没到主人起床的时间。”  
Harry瞪大眼睛：“Kreacher，你可以让她直接过来……算了。”  
他挥挥手阻止了立即想要把自己的脑袋塞进壁炉，或者切掉自己一只手掌的小精灵：“你现在去给她发一个口信，就告诉她可以过来，好吗？你可以打开飞路网了。”  
Kreacher低声嘟囔着什么，像是“为麻种花费如此功夫”之类的话，但它仍顺从地点了点头，啪地一声消失了。  
Harry则立刻从床上跳了下来，冲进了盥洗室。他一边心烦意乱地刷着牙，一边留意着楼下壁炉的动静。他的镜子懒洋洋地对他说：“专心，男孩。否则你将迎来一场灾难。”  
于是他将视线转了回来，专心致志地凝视着镜面上那个蓬头乱发、睡眠不足的家伙，含糊不清地回应：“闭嘴。”

—

在他换下睡衣，走到厨房前Hermione都没有出现。Kreacher将一只信封放在了他的煎蛋旁，信使——一只长耳鸮正蹲在一旁的架子上，用喙梳理胸口上带黑斑的毛发。  
Harry在餐桌旁坐下，拿起了最上面的那封。  
他将它拆开后，里头掉出了一份剪报。

黑魔头或死灰复燃？

“任何一个曾经参加过战争的人都会对这个标记记忆犹新。”魔法部傲罗司的某位高级职员说，“这是对我们的挑衅。但你若问我的意见……我并不认为神秘人死而复生了，傲罗司更倾向于将它判定为是食死徒的余党所为。”  
昨日，于上巴恩顿村*中发生了一起残忍的谋杀案。麻瓜Baker一家于昨日早晨被牛奶工发现死在了家中，但发现Baker一家的尸体前，这位麻瓜小伙子先看到了悬在后院上方的黑魔标记。傲罗Williamson与他的小组在接到线报后立即赶赴现场，经检查后初步证实这些麻瓜死前均被施以恶咒，并被不可饶恕咒结束了生命。记忆注销组的成员于昨日下午5:00赶到，及时地修改了麻瓜目击者们的记忆。  
经过彻底的彻查后，傲罗没有发现另外的伤亡人员。  
《预言家日报》的记者拿到了负责此案的Williamson先生与其小组成员的专访。余下请参见第3至4页，时事与政策版；关于魔法部官员的采访详见第5页右版。

Harry将视线投向简报的最下角：明亮的骷髅与蛇几乎刺痛了他的双眼。Baker一家的茅草屋瑟缩在照片的左侧，傲罗小队在院子里奔进奔出，站在照片中央位置的Williamson正在用力地朝一个提着箱子的年轻人打着手势，在看到Harry后，他敷衍地冲他挥了挥手，然后又投入到无声的大吼大叫中去了。他的脚边摆放着五具蒙着白布的尸体，Harry将剪报倒扣在了桌面上，发现它的背后还粘着一片羊皮纸。  
他读道：  
随时保持警惕。

Harry感到自己的喉咙里有呕吐感在翻涌，几十秒前仍存在着的进食欲望立即消失了。  
幸好Hermione没有让他等上多久，几乎就在Kreacher慢吞吞地报告任务完成后，她便如旋风一般地出现在了Harry的壁炉里。  
“我想有些事情我应该告诉你——”她的声音在视线触及到Harry手边的剪报时戛然而止。

\------

Hermione Granger

早餐显而易见地已经冷了，而他还一口都没有碰过。  
我抱着那份报纸和来自Williamson的信件，目瞪口呆地站在那里。Harry无言地望着我，他举起手来朝我挥动了一下那份报纸。我下意识地往前走了一步，但立即意识到他并不是叫我过来，而是向我示意那张拼贴而成的便条。  
他的眼睛里闪烁着不易察觉的怒火，我又靠近了些，终于看清了那上头的字。

随时保持警惕。

我猛地抬起头，我与Harry的目光相撞了——我知道我们都想起了同一个人。  
但这并非我首要做的事情。我把怀里的报纸和信件放下，开口说道：“Harry，我想你应该先从了解官方消息开始。”  
可Harry猛地摇头：“我什么都不用看。”他说，看上去就像一头被冒犯的狮子，“我想你们应该先从筛查核心食死徒名单开始。”  
我抓紧了手里的袍角：“我知道，Harry。”我举起手，将手掌下压，试图缓和Harry显然已经崩紧的神经，“听我说，我知道那件事。”  
Harry冷笑了一声：“他们以为这是挑衅。”他动作粗暴地推开了椅子，在厨房的狭小空间里一圈圈地走着，“我发誓我记得他们所有人。”  
我叹了口气：“我知道，但，看看这个——”我拿出Williamson的信件，“没有人在逃，Harry，你没有漏过任何一个人——他们早在五年前就全被送进阿兹卡班，或是接受了摄魂怪之吻了。”我拍了拍那份完整的报纸，“所以，Harry，我们才需要你好好看看所有的这些报道。”  
他神经质地望着我，从我的手上夺去那封信件。他的视线急切地在那张纸上搜寻着——那上面有williamson整理的当初所有接受审判的核心食死徒名单，他们大部分已经被判处了死刑，少部分则是终身监禁——换句话说——已经疯了。Harry注定徒劳无功。  
“那么就只剩下他了。”Harry突然说。  
我一个激灵：“谁？”  
“Snape。”他回答道，“但这不是他的行事风格。”  
我在心里暗自庆幸Harry并没有像几年前那样几乎完全失去理智。  
“我能不能亲自去看看他们？”Harry又问。他指的是那些还在阿兹卡班服刑的人。  
我叹了口气：“我想我可以去问问Kingsley。”  
Harry露出了一个小小的微笑，他从我的手下抽出那份报纸，径直翻到了第三面，开始了阅读。可没过一会他又再度地抬起头来，疑惑地望着我。  
“呃，Hermione？”  
我咬着羽毛笔尖抬起头：“干嘛？”  
Harry扬了扬手里的报纸：“我会把它看完的——还是说你还想留着它，呃，做剪报什么的？”他用眼神示意我手肘下压着的羊皮纸，“我不是在赶你，但是我想你在自己的办公室可能会更舒服些。”  
我眨了眨眼：“别傻了，Harry，今天可是——”

壁炉里的声响打断了我。  
一个我们都熟悉的声音在火里大声嚷嚷：“Harry！？Hermione在你那儿吗——？”  
我轻快地走了过去：“显而易见，Ron。”  
“哦，好的。该死！”他打了一个喷嚏，“炉灰太多了。”  
Harry也走了过来，他在壁炉的另一侧蹲下。我满意地看到他的笑容更大了些：“嘿，Ron。”  
“嘿，Harry。”Ron说，“我想Mione已经提醒过你了？”  
可怜的男孩，他看上去迷惑不解。我几乎能听见他的大脑在飞速运转的声音。  
他看看我，又看看Ron：“你们在搞什么？”  
我开始窃笑，Ron恼火地说：“哦，我警告过她小猪一点都不可靠。”  
“事实上，”Harry清了清嗓子，“或许是因为那些咒语，我已经很久没有接到猫头鹰信件了。Gracia并不太喜欢出门。”他望了一眼那只蹲在架子上的猫头鹰，而后者只递给了他一个高傲的眼神。  
“好吧。”我说，“嗯——是这样的，Neville想对Ginny求婚，因为他转正了。”  
Harry看上去惊喜极了。  
Ron咯咯地笑出了声：“好吧，伙计，你彻底让我放弃你和Ginny是一对儿的看法了。”  
“所以就是这么一回事。”我总结道，“今晚陋居见？”  
Harry点了点头。  
“可怜的Neville。”Ron说，“他上周和Hermione还有Fleur去选戒指的时候还在店门口发抖呢。”  
他眨了眨眼，从火里消失了。

\------

Harry Potter

他告别了喝的烂醉的Ron、Charlie还有Weasley先生。   
事实上这座拥挤的房子里到处都弥漫着火焰威士忌的辛辣气息，彩带、气球和横幅上沾满了Weasley夫人烤的巧克力水果蛋糕：George好好地大闹了一场，没人想到他表现出了Fred还在世程度的活跃，或许是他喝醉了。Bill在Fleur的管束下只偷喝了一点黄油啤酒，这让他得以将在酒精作用下快乐得发狂的弟弟拖回房间，哄他上床睡觉。而当最大的气氛制造者离开宴会后，大多数人也陆陆续续地离去了，例如Ron和Hermione，还有求婚成功的Neville和Ginny。Harry不由得怀疑将Weasley夫人灌醉是否是他们合谋的主意，这样她就无法朝他们嚷嚷那些洁身自爱的老信条了。  
Harry几乎是最后一个离开的：他相信如果不是Weasley家的男人们将他齐心协力拦下，他大约会因为不自在而走得比那些实际上是朋友的朋友的人更早。只不过那样的话大约又再度违背了他的朋友们对他的期望，但那些从四面八方投来的探究视线并没有比他在过去的十几年间忍受的更好，还因为带上了友情的烙印使得他无法轻易地避开或忽视。  
他感到自己仿若海中的一块礁石，他的朋友们就是来来往往的船只。当他们的探照灯打在他身上的时候，他浑身便泛起了铁灰色的坚固的光，于是他们便明白了该绕着他走，给他一些自己的空间。可他们都仿佛说好了似的没有一齐涌到他前面，而是以一个或一对为单位，向他问好或闲谈，不一会儿又回到了欢聚的人群中。  
这种距离感让他仿佛回到了格里莫广场12号。他在一间独属于他的房间里听取战况然后作出攻击或退却的决定，停留得最久的是Hermione和前魔药教师。谁也不会知道他在那间既是办公处也是他的卧室的房间里静静地醒着的夜晚有多少，也无法体会到他孤单一人时所品尝到的巨大的孤独和对未来的不确信感。所幸的是每次在他几乎无法再坚持下去的时候胸口的那枚不知来处的护身符，或是一些信件总会带给他莫大的安慰感，他记不清了，但他猜想那或许是战斗在第一线的某些人给他来的信，护身符则可能是Hermione、Luna、Ginny，甚至是Dumbredore的杰作。可惜在最后一战中那座房子被彻底地烧毁了，连带着他的护身符也遗留在了那片废墟中。  
但他或许是故意的。就好像丢掉那枚护身符就能丢掉那场过程残酷、损失惨重的战争一样，他想他是故意任由那道绿色魔咒落在了他的胸口，割断了系护身符的绳子，连带着把伏地魔埋藏在他身体里的魂片也炸得粉碎。那一刻他感到了一个新生的、纯洁的灵魂在这具伤痕累累的躯壳里微微发抖，乍然间获得了自由的它似乎还来不及填满Harry的每个角落。他强压着那股古怪的空落感召回他的魔杖，与迷惑又暴怒的伏地魔继续战斗。  
那股令心脏抽紧的感觉与巨大的悲伤感类似——他在看到那具穿着黑袍的躯体被倒戈的老魔杖炸得粉碎后悲哀地想：他仿佛一个忽然被释放了的奴隶，身无长物，衣不蔽体，恍然若失。仿佛那被割下的不是一个有毒的瘤，而是健康、干净的一部分。  
他没有对任何人说过，他那时的灵魂正在为某些东西而哭泣。耗尽的魔力很好地解释了他昏迷的原因，而当他好不容易在数月后重新睁开眼睛，那股悲伤已经消失了，连同着某些战争记忆都变得模糊不清。尽管这从未妨碍它们将他拖回过往的泥沼的努力。  
况且，除了这些卡巴*般的梦魇，还有些发生在当前的事情需要他去操心。

随时保持警惕。

那张由铅印的、大小不一的字母拼贴而成的羊皮纸再度浮现在他的眼前。  
它会唤起与疯眼汉Moody相熟的人的回忆，但很少有人知道被隐藏在这句话下的一段更黑暗、残酷的经历。它包括永不停歇的钻心咒、中世纪刑具、惨叫与鲜血，以及仅剩的一只完好的魔眼。  
那是在他离接任Dumbredore还远不够格的时候，只要稍稍回想一下那些场景，火烧般的愤怒便会从四面八方涌过来。他至今仍痛恨Severus Snape，很大一部分原因便是他在那时选择了袖手旁观，然后他的情感尖叫着把这一切的气都撒在了在场最有希望拯救他们的那个人，而他的理智让他更恨自己，因为这一切的折磨只是因为这起源于一个荒唐可笑的理由，起源于他自己愚蠢地厌烦了Dumbredore的囚禁，又被松动的大脑封闭术所骗，固执地要前往营救一支实际上并不存在的D.A.队伍的缘故。  
所幸的是这件糟糕的，足以让黄金男孩、巫师界的救世主永远失宠的事情被极好地隐瞒了起来。这倒也很容易，因为最后不过只有他一个人从那里逃出来了而已。同时他也要感谢Dumbredore在发现他开始在睡梦中尖叫后便立刻隔离了他，不过出于沉重的压力的缘故，他还是悄悄地将这件事情以一个简化的版本泄露给了Hermione，好从她那获得些许安慰。  
若是没有这张字条，他还能够在麻瓜界隐姓埋名地生活，假装他并不曾背负那些鲜血和死亡。可现在它唤醒了某些东西——他无法忽视在血管里汹涌地搏动着的魔法，还有那该死的去战斗的渴望。它提醒了他如果忽略这些死亡他将变得有多么卑劣。  
他仔细地看了关于Baker一家的报道，然后又将他订阅的那些麻瓜报纸又仔细地翻看了一遍。他把那些谋杀案和意外事故都剪了下来，它们散落了一桌，而他盯着这些纸片苦苦思索其中有多少背后有巫师的影子。此时仿佛将一切都留在了战争中似乎并不是什么坏处，他想这是一件他能够握在手中的事情。他坚信这些天来他做的所有魔咒复习并非无用功，而食死徒余党也并不会立即销声匿迹。他甚至明白了Hermione将它带给他的小心思，或许Snape也参与了这场伟大活动：叫Harry Potter振作起来。  
作为一个在战争中而生，并且命中注定要投入它的人，他似乎还没来得及找到其他的生活方式。或许在Hogwarts学习的那段时间里曾经有过，但也没能存活到现在。  
新的战争就要打响了（或者说它事实上从未结束，只是从一个低谷开始慢慢地上爬）。  
Harry相信他们将会需要他，或者说这场战争需要他，而他自然会回应它的召唤。


End file.
